Ebony Maw
HISTORY INFORMATIONS EBONY MAW IS A CHARACTER HE IS BRAINIAC'S ARCH NEMESIS EBONY MAW IS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST OF THE BLACK ORDER OF THANOS WILL TAKE OVER THE CITY THEY WANT DESTROYED THE WORLD AND THE EVIL DR STRANGE WANT DESTROYED EARTH AND TAKE OVER GOTHAM CITY AND MAKING WEAPONS OF METAL DR STRANGE IS A EVIL VILLAIN OF THE BLACK ORDER DR STRANGE WANT TO SUPERMAN WITH HIS GUN BLASTER AND STEALING KRYPTONITES AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF LORD AQUAMAN'S EVIL RULES AND DESTROYED THE WORLD Biography The Infinity War Ebony Maw boarded the Asgardian ship, the Statesman along with the rest of the Black Order and Thanos to retrieve the Space Stone. Ebony Maw prevented Cull Obsidian from intervening when the Hulk attacked Thanos, telling him to let their father have his fun. Maw uses telekinesis to keep Thor in place and bowed to Thanos as he gave him the Tesseract. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian next went to Earth in search of the Time Stone. Upon arriving, they were confronted by Doctor Strange, Wong, Bruce Banner and Iron Man. Ebony Maw fought Doctor Strange and Wong who managed to injure him. Spider-Man then joined the battle, trying to stop Maw from getting Strange. Eventually. Ebony Maw managed to take Doctor Strange and board the ship to escape, leaving Cull Obsidian on Earth. As the ship made its way to Titan, Ebony Maw began torturing Doctor Strange in an attempt to get the Time Stone. Maw explains to Doctor Strange that he would be punished by Thanos if he did not take the stone from him. As Maw tortures Strange, he heard Iron Man behind him. He turned around and told him that his powers are inconsequential compared to his. Iron Man replies that Spider-Man has seen more movies at which point he blasts a massive hole on the ship, causing Maw to be sucked out of the ship and killed. Ebony Maw's frozen corpse is seen floating in space later on. Time Heist During the Time Heist, the 2023 Nebula was captured after overloading, due to sharing the same system as her younger self. Maw was asked by Thanos to reverse engineer the Pym Particles and distribute them throughout the fleet, to prepare for time travel. Ebony Maw would later fight in the Battle of Earth, facing the Avengers. When Iron Man snapped with the Iron Gauntlet, the weakened and shocked Maw would stumble towards his father and kneeled, disintegrating into dust. Powers and Abilities Powers * Telekinesis: Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate inanimate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying skyward, to knock aside Spider-Man by sending a billboard flying into him without even looking at him, and to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him. His precision with his power was enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him as well as effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris before launching it at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong. Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain and muzzle a defeated Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out by making use of several structures in the vicinity, such as stop lights. During the Battle of Earth, Maw used his powers to attempt to get the Infinity Gauntlet from Black Panther. This also caused a tornado of rubble around him to rise as well, and he was able to use more rubble to form a rock fist around Black Panther in order to get the Iron Gauntlet. ** Levitation: Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. Maw also used his levitation during the Battle of Earth. * Master Sorcerer: As a gifted sorcerer, Maw used magic to help his master Thanos easily reverse-engineer and mass produce Pym Particles, thereby allowing the Mad Titan to bring himself and the Black Order as well as his immense army to the future in order to get the Iron Gauntlet from the Avengers. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlords Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:The Black Order Category:Deceased Characters